Reflection
by xxnakiyahloveablexx
Summary: This is a story about when Nina and Fabian are in the future and what happens? Thier love comes stronger than ever and in a perfect utopia they find it hard to feel whats real and what the society makes them think.
1. Getting Ready To Meet The Match

_Fabian_

_Buzz Buzz,_ I reached my hand out and stopped my alarm clock. Gingerly, I plucked the dream monitors from my skin and stretched._Today's the day,_ I thought miserably Today, October 5th, was the day I Fabian Byron Rutter get assigned a spouse. Yes, it was horrible, I'm only 17! But that's the way the society works. At age 5 you start school, at age 15 you finish school, at age 16 you drive, and at 17, you start a family of your own. It was really a mystery, the way they paired you. The week before the matching, they measure you, test you, and monitor your every move. The society knows how to make perfection. I groaned, then forced myself up and into the changing room to be modified. This is how it was everyday. You wake up, and go change, once you enter the room they scan your body and make any changes they please. They can make you stronger, weaker, taller, shorter, and prepare you for what the day has in store. I closed my eyes as they scanned over me. I could feel my groin and arms getting larger, my voice also being modified. The laser came close to my ear and neatly trimmed my hair. Suddenly, I felt the laser come over my eyes. _Huh, _I thought , _They've never modified my eyes before._ After an hour or so, all the adjustments had been made and I came out. Modifications had never taken so long before, but today was different, today I would be a new person. I walked myself over to the mirror and looked myself up and down. My _area _was now larger, and my chest was stronger. I traced my fingers over my newly found, rock hard six pack. "Hello," I said, testing my voice out. It was deeper. But the most startling part of it all was my eyes. My eyes had always been a deep shade of brown but now they were a startling blue-gray. I quickly jotted down the changes, and then submitted my report. Next, I walked over to the dressing room, and put on my clothes for today. Everyday, the society gives you perfectly fitted clothes so there's no morning fuss. Today I was dressed in a silk black tuxedo with a blue tie that complemented my new eyes perfectly. The clothes were perfect against my new body. As I said, the society is all about perfection.

I headed to the eating area to take my pills, _blue, green, yellow, white, and red, _I counted as I took the pills. I puckered my lips as I took in the green one, it was always sour. Then, I laughed, after today I will not take the green pill. After today, I will be a whole new me.

_Nina_

I woke up with a yawn. I'd set my alarm silent that night because I really didn't need it. Slowly, I pulled the dream monitors off my skin. _Pluck! Pluck! Pluck! _Next, I went to get modified. It was probably the usual, I thought, for I've noticed that every time they modify me, there was a general pattern. But I was wrong. The usual consisted of a trim of hair and nails, none more none less. But today was the matching, so I had to be absolutely _perfect._ So, after an hour or so, I came out, not _me. _Instead, staring back in the mirror was a beautiful girl with caramel colored hair, and oh gosh, _huge breasts._ But that wasn't the end of it. My eyes had changed from brown to blue, just like that. I jotted my changes down, then quickly submitted them and got dressed. Today, I was dressed in a blue dress, with silver heels. Normally, it was blue jeans and a T-shirt, but today was my matching._ I wonder who he is,_ I thought as I got dressed, _what will he think of me? _

After I got dressed, I took my daily pills. My old father, once told me what they did. _The blue is for water, the yellow for energy, the white for nutrients, and the green for controlling unwanted desires, _I remember him saying. But after today, I could have all the unwanted feelings I want, after today I would not take the green pill. I shoved them in my mouth then quickly swallowed them. Next, I walked out the door and into the limo that awaited. Brushing back a few rebellious tears, I got inside. This limo would take me to my matching, this limo would bring me to the place where I will no longer be Nina Martin.

* * *

_Okay so I'm the new owner of this story and I'm no Think Fashion but this still can be a good story that people love so much! So please give me a chance? Thanks!_

-_Nakiyah _


	2. Meeting The Match

_Fabian_

"Fabian!" shouted Joy as she leapt playfully into my arms,"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"I said.

"We're going to be matched!"

"Really? How'd you know?"he

"Everyone says so!" "That doesn't mean it's true"

"Come on, how could we not?"

Actually, truth be told, I could think of a lot of reasons why, but I wasn't about to tell her. Plus Joy's always been like a little sister to me, not a lover. "I don't know," I told Joy sheepishly, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Exactly my point! so I think we should it together like we already know, and be that cute couple that doesn't have to meet in the middle all akward like!" Joy rambled on.

"That all sounds all very nice Joy," I said.

"Great! Let's sit over here!"

A few hours later, once everyone was seated, the council member began the matching.

"Thank you all for participating in this years matching," she began, "We shall start with the girls because as we all know, Ladies first!" She rambled off a list of names.

_Nina_

The official began to ramble off names, with every girl, followed a guy, and then the new couple would go to thier assigned love seat and sign the marriage document. Finally, she came to my name.

"Nina Martin," I stood up ," you are paired with Fabian Rutter, seat 7." I looked up and saw a beautiful boy stand up. He had chocolate curls that ended just below his ears, soft pink lips and blue-gray eyes. I saw his rose petal lips form into a smile, revealing glistening white teeth. He extended his left arm to me and I took hold of it. I felt his muscles, brilliant, perfect muscles. When we got to our seat, we saw there was only room for one.

"Um," I started, but then a council member came my and instructed us to sit on top of one another. We did as told. Next he left to give us time to get to know each other.

"Well, I guess I'm Fabian," He said gentley.

"You _guess?_" I asked sarcasticly, "I'm Nina."

He smiled, "It's nice to meet you Nina, I hope that I don't dissapoint you, I would _hate _to see your perfect little face filled with dissapointment."

"If anyone's going to be dissapointed, it's you," I replied, "Oh, and sorry for whatever clumsy and embarrasing thing I'm going to do one way or another," I smiled, "Your handsome face frowning will bring many tears to my eyes."

He laughed, it was a beautiful laugh, one which only he could make. Soon, an official instructed us to sign the papers and so we did. Next, he brought us into a private room, where he would give us shots.

_Fabian_

My heart leapt a million miles and skipped a million beats when I laid my eyes on her. Nina Martin, _my match_. After 20 minutes of getting to know each other, we were taken into a room to get our shots. These shots would ensure that we would only ever love our match, and that feelings would not develop towards others and all previous relashionships will fade into nothing. _Joy,_ I thought, _what would happen to her?_ The guys and girls get different shots, the guys loose focus of other relashionships while the girls get something that makes them fall madly in love with the guy but it won't erase all other relashionships. Thinking of this, I almost told them not to put the syringe in my arm, but quickley decided not to. The society knows what they're doing.

* * *

_So your maybe wondering way I keep updating like every 10 minutes but that's because this what Think Fashion wrote and I'm trying to write down and put up what I wanna write and/or need to write so yea but do you like this updating if so thanks!_

_-Nakiyah_


	3. Taking Home The Match

_Nina_

I winced as they poked the needle into my arm. _This is how the society goes, _I thought, _and you are apart of the society._ I sighed a breath of relief once they removed the needle. _The affects will take place within 24 hours, _I remember reading from the manual. Fabian glanced at me, _are you okay?_ His eyes seemed to be asking. I nodded, nothing could be better. The officials slipped the marriage rings onto our fingers then led us back to the grand hall.

We resumed our positions on the love seat and recieved our new location. _The Capitol, 777 Harmony rd._ Wow, the _Capitol_! I looked at Fabian to see his reaction but he just shrugged.

"The most anticipating event is when they give us our work positions," he explained, "It shows what kind of house or apartment we'll live in."

"Oh," I said, "That really must be nervwrecking!"

"Yeah, but we still have to get to know each other more!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Right!" I agreed. We spent the rest of the night laughing and having fun, enjoying each others company.

Finally it was time to leave. "All of your items have been moved to your new home! Look for the car with your name! Thank you for being here today, and may you all have a good night!"

When we got to our new place we found it was the penthouse suite with only one bedroom.

"So," I said, "Do we like share it?" We both stared down at the bed.

"I guess," Fabian replied," I-I-I m-mean if th-thats okay w-with you," he quickly added.

"Um, okay," I said, "Do you mind if I take a shower first?" I asked politely.

"Sure," he said.

After I took my shower and got dressed, I felt something funny, I just didn't know what.

_Fabian_

When Nina came out of the shower, she was stunning, and there was something new inside of me that wanted to protect her, that she was my life. She was wearing a baby blue night gown that just covered her butt. I gulped, if I was going to stay sane, I had to get out of the room. So I sprinted into the shower without saying a word. When I got out of the dressing room, I found myself shirtless. _Oh Gosh, _I blushed when I walked in on Nina. Her eyes near popped out her head.

"Um sorry?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked, "Oh, no it's not you it's-" she looked at the floor, her face redder than an apple.

"So,"

"So,"

"Shall we?" I asked "Or is that too straight forward of me?"

"No! No!" she replied,

"we shall"


	4. Work And More Things

_Nina_

"We-sh-ould-s-top," Fabian breathed his body on top of mine, kissing me feverently, "B-ut-i-t-fe-els-s-soo-go-good," he managed in between kisses.

"j-j-us-t-do-dont-t-hin-k," I said, "do"

He kissed up and down my neck, and then soon my whole body. What was left of our clothes were on the floor.

"Oh," I moaned, "more more" and more it was, him ontop of me, me of top of him, rolling all over the bed, feeling pure joy. I slapped his butt and groaned when he tried un-doing my bra. He finally got it off, and we continued to make out. I had no idea what lead to this but, all I know is that I love it, I love _him._

_Fabian_

I opened my eyes groggily and found myself nude with Nina. "What the?" suddenly it all came back to me, the kissing, the undressing, the- oh gosh! Nina is going to kill me! I quickley got dressed and modified, then tried to dress Nina. I wasn't very sucessful but at least she had something on. Nina slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning love," I said nonchalantly while taking my pills. I tried to come off as cool, but the truth was, I was absolutley terrified of what she might do to me.

"Huh?" she replied, "Oh right, goodmorning!"

"We get our work positions today"

"Oh- well lets see it then!" Together, we opened up the manilla envelope and looked at our work positions. Lets see lets see... hmmm oh there it is! _Fabian Byron Rutter - Attorney at Law 6:00am - 2:00pm_

"Nenes what did you get?" I asked

"Oh, so you already have a cute nickname for me?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, I think it's cute,"

"Okay Fabes,"

"Fabes?"

"Yeah, I made a nickname for you too!"

"Awe thats so sweet!"

"Thanks!"

"But what job did you get?"

"Novelist, 6:30am to 2:00pm what about you?"

"Lawyer, 6:00am to 2:00pm"

"Yay! We're only half an hour away!"

"Yay!"

Soon we got dressed for work. "Don't forget your work pass!" I say giving Nina her work pass. I read the pass, _Nina Martin Rutter, age 17, birthday: July 7th, Work position: Novelist, Spouse: Fabian Byron Rutter, Occupation: citizen, Children: excpecting._ I almost dropped the pass. Nina? Excpecting children? After one day? They must mean for the future, it was impossible they were talking about us now. I handed the pass to her before running out the door.

_Nina_

Fabian slammed the door behind him. _Huh? _I thought _What was that about? _I did a quick look over myself: Jean capri's a white blouse and a gray blazer, nothing out of the ordinary. Or was it me myself that was the problem? Did I disgust him so much that he didn't even want to be near me? Oh well, everything will turn out fine, everything in the society always does. I looked at my clock , 6:15 I had 15 minutes to get to work. With a sigh I walked out the door, and drove to my new job.

* * *

I know I'm going fast but I wanna start writing the next chapter's


	5. Park And Nicknames

_Fabian_

"Arm please," the official said. I handed her my arm, she drew a blood sample then scanned it. _FABIAN BYRON RUTTER M _flashed onto the screen. Next, she checked my work card. "Everythings in order, department A level 10, Mr. Rutter," she instructed. I followed her directions and found my self in a plush office with one glass wall. In the corner was a small entertainment area, to the right, a small fridge, and in the center, a large glass desk with a beutiful Mac 360 (I made it up) computer. _NO way,_ I thought, _This can't be mine. _But it was, for on the glass desk held a bronze name plate that read : Fabian B Rutter. I sat down quietly at my desk, reading over my instructions, then starting my work. After an hour or so, there was a tap at the door.

"Come in," I said, "It's unlocked." In came a young girl around my age.

"House Keeping," she said. The girl began to dust around, and all I could think as I watched was _what did she do to get this job? _I shuddered at the thought of what would happen if Nina had this job; cleaning after people all day. I swept the thought away and continued my work. _There's no need to think about that, _I scolded myself, _You two are perfectly happy and fine the way you are. The society only knows perfection. _

I continued my work untill 2 o'clock, then they let me leave. As I drove home, I couldn't help but think of the young maid that cleaned my office that morning, something seemed so familiar about her. Suddenly, I got a message on my phone that read urgent. I pulled aside and read it: Fabian Rutter, you are excpected to head to the pharmacy idmeadiately to recieve a new set of pills. Failure to do so will be a relocation of home and job, along with relocation of home and job for spouse. I sighed and made my way to the pharmacy.

"Here you are Mr. Rutter," the pharmacist handed me a new set of pills; _Blue Red Yellow and White._ "Take the blue yellow and white one everyday, take the red one twice," she instructed. _Twice? okay._ "Thank you," I said before leaving.

_Nina_

When I got home from work, the first thing I did was change clothes. Fabian and I were going to spend the rest of the day together in the park. I got dressed into teal boardwalk shorts and a yellow camisole with a white short sleeved sweater with matching high top converse. I heard the click of the door lock and ran to greet my Fabian.

"Hello love," he said kissing me on the cheek.

"Hi," I said kissing him back, "How was work?"

"Great, you?"

"Brilliant."

"Okay, let me go change clothes and we can head out."

"Sounds great."

"See you in a bit!" he said smiling at me.

_Fabian_

Once I changed clothes, Nina and I were out the door. We held hands as we took a walk around the park and ate our picnic. Suddenley, I got a ring from my mobile(cellphone). "Hello?" I ask.

"Hello? Is this Fabian Rutter?" the voice on the other end asks.

"Why yes it is, how may I help you?" I reply.

"We need you and Nina Rutter to come to the hospital, room 127A idmeadiately."

"We're on our way." I shut the mobile with a sigh.

"Fabes, whats wrong?" Nina asked.

I sighed again, I didn't want to cut our trip to the park short, but I have to. "We're needed in the hospital right away, room 127A."

"Lets go then," she replied, clearly unhappy.


	6. Shot's And No Re-Applying

_Nina_

When we got to the hospital, we could see a large group of couples our age waiting in the room. They all looked familiar, wait! They were the matches from the matching!

"FABIAN!" a loud shriek filled the air as I saw a petite brunette jump into Fabians arms. I grittted my teeth. He was _my Fabian. _Who did this girl think she was? Jumping into my Fabians arms like that?!

"Joy," Fabian said wearily. _Wait! He knew this chck? _"Um Joy, this is Nina," he said, "She's my spouse."

"Oh," Joy looked me up and down, "nice to meet you, but Fabian! Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"If we're unhappy with our spouses we can re-apply for a new one!"

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah, so I already got you a form, and as far as I can see, no one else is re-applying! so we're sure to get each other! May-"

Fabian cut her off, "Joy, that all sounds great but I won't be re-applying."

"Wait- what? Why not?" Jot whined.

"Because I'm perfectley happy the way I am with Nina." he said kindly.

Joy's face fell, "Oh, well thats okay, see you later than Fabian." she slumped away. I'll admit, I did feel pretty bad for her, not everybody can have someone as amazing as Fabian.

"Mr. and ?" a nurse came up to us.

"Yes?" Fabian asked suspiciously.

"They want to see you in room 127A," she replied.

"Okay," she lead us into a room, inside was a table thingy where people are strapped to in the movies, a rack of test tubes, a chair, and a doctor official thing.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Rutter," the doctor said, "I am aware that you applied for a family when you were first matched."

"We did?" I asked the doctor.

"Yes, it was among your marrige forms," he replied quietly.

"Oh," Fabian said, "Well, it's okay with me."

"Me too," I agreed, "So how does this work?" The doctor bound me to the table, and tied Fabian down in the chair. Next, he drew blood and saliva from Fabian and mixed the into some other liquid. "Now Nina, this may hurt." He injected the mixture into my lower abdoman, I screamed. "NINA!" Fabian lunged forward but officials held him back. Soon, there were many more painful injections, each followed by a scream. By now, my tummy had a small bump. The doctor took more blood from fabian and poured it all over my stomach. I screamed, "Fabian!" By now he'd looked like he was ready to break free of the officials hold, "Nina!" I was panting, _was it over? _

_Fabian_

"Fabian!" Nina screamed, her eyes bloodshot and teary. Her chest was rising and falling dramaticly, like it would explode any second. The doctor went over to her then injected her once again. This time, it was in her arm. Nina stopped moving. "Nina!" I screamed once again. "It's okay," the doctor said calmly, "She'll be fine in a couple of moments." And sure enough, Nina slowly stirred.

"What was that for?" she asked the doctor.

"It's simple," he explained, "I simply just forwarded the growth or your child so instead of waiting 9 whole months, you'll only need 4 more months."

"You couldn't have told us?" she questioned.

"I just follow procedures." he shrugged then walked away. We got Nina into a wheelchair and borught her home. When we got home, the officials left, not wanting to stick around. And that was fine by me, there was something I had to tell Nina in privet anyways.


	7. Missing Things And Sleepy Nina

_Fabian_

"We're home," I said proudly as we entered our home, Nina smiled. She pulled my face down and we kissed, "Fabian," she said, "I really need to get some sleep, would you mind bringing me to the room?"

"Of course," I replied with a sigh, the surprise would just have to wait for later. I pushed her chair into our room, then helped her into the shower. Once she was dressed, I took my shower then snuggled up close to her, her dirty blond hair spread across my chest. I wasn't really sleepy yet, so I turned on the television.

" and hurrah for the society as we eliminate the last of the enemies, and protesters," the newswoman said with a blank face, "and now for a very special interview with Jerome Clarke and Mayor Victor Roddenmyer." The screen changed, and there was the Mayor and Jerome sitting in an official looking room.

"Thank you Mara," Jerome said, "And good evening Mayor Roddenmyer."

"Good evening Jerome," the mayor said.

"Mayor, lately there have been talk of missing items."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, they say that long ago, something that was thought to be mythical was recovered but never found."

"And what might this item be?"

"The crook and flail of the old egyptian god Ra."

"Well I can tell you that my fathers great friend had once come across it, but it was never actually shown or given to anyone. No one has seen it, and therefore we do not know if they actually did exist or if they actually were recovered."

"Okay, thank you for your time mayor," Jerome said, "Now that that mess has been cleared up, we're going back to Mara in the studio! Back to you Mara." I switched off the television. Missing items? Could the society be falling apart if information like this is leaking through? _Silly Fabian_, I chided myself, _the society knows best and they will always know best._

"Fabes?" Nina said waking up, "Can you get me glass of water?"

"Of course love," I said getting up from bed.

"Oh and Fabian?"

"Yes Nina?"

"Can you put in star shaped ice cubes?"

"Anything for you!"

"Thank you! Oh and Fabian?"

"Nina?"

"A red and blue striped bendy straw would be nice."

"On it!" I ran into the kitchen as fast as I could before she could add anything else. When I came back, Nina looked at me funny. "What?" I asked.

"Your hiding something from me," she said, "I can tell." I sighed. "Tell me! Now!" she ordered pouting like a two year old.

"Okay," I began, "WhenwewereatthehospitaltheyofferedmeajobtherebutI toldthemIalreadyhaveajobbuttheysaidtheyalreadytold themayorandItoldthemIwouldrunitbyyoufirst," I blurted out.

"What?" Nina asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"They told me I could work at the hospital and that the elders really sent me an envelope with a job relocation snd that the mayor said it was okay for me to change my job. But I had to run it by you first, and see if I actually got the envelope."

"And did you get it?" She asked.

"Ja," I said holding it up from the nightstand.

"Oh going Icelandic on me eh?" Nina said jokingly, "But that's great! Working at a hospital could be good for you! Plus it will give you more retirement points!" I sighed, knowing this was true. Doing over one job gives you more expierience, and more experience gives you more retierment points. Retirement points are the things that officials and the elders use to determine your retirement. The more you have, the better your retirement.

"But it would mean less time with you."I pouted as she looked through my papers.

"Then Let me come"She said


	8. Airport's

_This Chapter would have came earlier but two days ago I wrote it but when I saved it my computer couldn't find the server and it was pretty long and I wrote when I found out the story was going to be mine._

_BTW If you watch How To Rock (Second Fave Show) and on Teennick If you are in USA the you know that its on 224 or whatever the teennick network is on 12-1 I'm going to write a story about Zevie (Stevie & Zander).Oh and I will be writing a lot of thing besides HOA So request you can either PM or and I'll put something together and if I say I don't know that show please give me a link to watch it and tell the people and what they look like so I've got a good idea Hmmmhm is there anything I didn't do oh..Disclamier!.  
_

_Disclaimer:I don't own HOA and if I did they'd be going season 4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20 and 21 plus 1907  
_

_21+1907=1928 seasons_

_Now that I've got that rant down and over Story Time! :)_

* * *

Nina

"You really want to go to Iceland?"Fabian asked

"Yea"I said

"Okay"He said giving in

"Yay!"I said happily

*At Fabian's Job*

Fabian

"So how long are you going to Iceland?"Grace,My boss asked

"2-3 months"I said

"Okay"She said

"Thanks Grace Bye!"I said

"Welcome and Bye"She said

*At The Airport*

Nina

Fabian & I was on our way to the airport.I was wearing Long Sleeve Peplum hem pulllover and biker jeans and flats (Full Outfit on profile)

"Wait"I said

""What?"He asked

"What are we going to do on the plane?"I asked

"Well I took my laptop so we can watch movies and bought your favorite book '_WEATHER__WITCH_**_'_ **_By SHANNON DELANY_

"Oh Thanks Fabes"I said

"Your Welcome"He said

'_He is Soooooooooooooooooo nice 'I thought As I fell into dreamful sleep _

* * *

_Yea Longish they will be in the next chapter they will be in Iceland oh right now its Friday at 12:45 Oh don't for get about the Request-A-Story my goal is 60 like I said give me a link just in case oh and __  
_


End file.
